My Love Story
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: SUMMARY; Eventhough our meets is very short. But all of accident we cross will be the sweets memory is will be in my mind forever and never after, until me die. My love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yai, Saia kembali. Dan kini dengan judul baru. Sebenarnya fanfic ini saia persembahkan buat teman saia. Kisahnya juga dari dia. Walau rada umum, tapi ini kisah nyata kok. Yah, gak pake lama, So enjoy this fic... And RnR pleace all...

**Pairing: Deidara (female version) X Sasori.  
Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto...  
Genre: Romance, Angst.  
Warning: OOC AND AU.**

-------------

SUMMARY; Eventhough our meets is very short. But all of accident we cross will be the sweets memory is will be in my mind 4ever and never after, until me die. My love.

-----------

**Deidara P.O.V  
**

Hangat cahaya mentari menyusup lembut ke dalam kamarku. Membangunkanku yang tengah terbuai indahnya mimpi. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang mulai silau oleh sinar keemasan itu. Dan, tanpa melirik jam di dinding, aku segera bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sebab, aku tidak ingin telat pergi ke sekolah dihari yang cerah dan damai ini.

XoX

Setelah berbenah dan mengganti piyama motif micky mouse-ku menjadi seragam yang lengkap dengan atributnya, aku mengambil tas sekolahku. Lalu bersiap untuk mengunci rapat pintu kamarku, karena aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang membuat ruangan pribadiku berantakan. Tapi, belum selesai aku mengunci kamar, seseorang muncul dan menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, Kak!", sapa adik laki-lakiku, Naruto.

"Hh, Pagi Naruto-kun", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Nee-san cantik banget hari ini", pujinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut kuningnya, ketika ia memujiku. Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku berjalan menuju meja makan, disusul Naruto dibelakangku.

"Kamu juga...", kataku melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi.

"Maksud Nee-san aku ini cantik?", celetuknya yang kini telah menyamai langkahku.

"Haha, Bukan, tapi kamu tetep seperti biasa, tukang ngerayu".

"Hehe, kok kakak tau", nyengir.

"Emang kamu mau nitip apa?", tanyaku yang sudah hafal betul kelekuan Naruto.

"Ice cream".

"Boleh".

"Yess!, Rasa coklat ya Kak! Ee, bukan-bukan, vanilla aja. Uum, Jangan! Tiramissu aja!. Apa coklat ya?!", Naruto nampak kebingungan.

"Gimana kalo blueberry?!", usulku.

"Aa, boleh juga. Tapi 2 ya Kak!."

"Iya, itu aja kalo kakak inget. Tapi, uangnya mana?, godaku.

"Yah, Nee-san pelit", rengeknya.

Nee-san becanda".

Naruto pun tersenyum dan bilang, "makasih Nee-san".

XoX

"Aku berangkat dulu...", ucapku setelah berpamitan dengan Tou-san dan Ka-san.

Dengan langkah riang yang tenang, aku berjalan menuju Sekolah. Konoha High School, tepatnya. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Dan perjalananku juga tidak membosankan karena ada teman-teman yang berjalan berdua denganku. Hingga 15 menit perjalanan, terasa begitu singkat bagiku.

XoX

Pelajaran pada hari senin ini adalah, Fisika. Huh, menyebalkan. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku benci dengan guru cerewet yang tengah berkoor di depan sana.

_"Masih 1 jam lagi",_ pikirku sesaat setelah melirik jam tanganku.  
_"Padahal aku merasa kalau guru itu sudah berdiri disana berhari-hari",_Dengusku kecewa

**Deidara P.O.V end...  
**

XoX

**Teng. Teng. Teng.**

"Deidara, kita pulang bareng Yuk!", ajak seorang gadis berambut ungu pekat itu.

"Ee, maaf Konan, hari ini gue mau mampir ke mini market dulu", jawab Deidara yang tetap konsen memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas warna hitamnya.

"Yaah", desah gadis itu kecewa.

Dengan nada penuh sesal, Deidara berkata, "Maafin gue".

"Hh?!, ngapain lo minta maaf?", menautkan alisnya.

"Karena kita gak bisa pulang bareng hari ini", jawab Deidara dengan polosnya.

"Siapa bilang kita pulang sendiri-sendiri. Gue, kan mau ikut lo ke mini market. Boleh kan?".

"Oo, boleh kok, kalo lo mau kenapa enggak", kata gadis itu dengan senang hati.

"Nah, Yuk kita berankat!".

"Iya…", diambilnya tas itu dan disampirkan ke bahu kurusnya, sebelum ia dan sahabat baiknya melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

XoX

**Deidara P.O.V**

Ice cream pesanan Naruto, sudah ditangan. Kami pun segera meninggalkan minimarket itu.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Konan menyusuri gang-gang kecil di daerah rumah tempat tinggal kami. Meski hanya jalanan kampung yang tidak seberapa besar, lumayan banyak juga kendaraan bermotor yang melewatinya.

"Konan, thanks udah nganterin gue...".

"Yah, jangan sungkan gitu! Kita kan teman".

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Konan.

XoX

Siang hari, jalanan di tempat kami memang sedikit lengang. Tapi tetap saja kami harus berhati-hati. Begitu juga denganku, namun...

Konan a-  
**DEIDARA AWAS!!.**  
Eh?!.  
Set.  
Cieeet...  
Bruk.

Oow...  
**DEIDARA!!!  
**XoX

**  
Yah, chapie one owari. Oke para senpai sekalian, jangan lupa review-nya. Ja ne, and Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, My Love Story chapter 2, update... Thanks buat yang udah review, pas baca tuh review saia langsung Ge'eR. Nah, buat yang penasaran, dengan apa yang terjadi pada Deidara, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Dan, si Naruto sudah jelas lebih muda dari Deidara donk,hehe. Becanda, jadi Naruto umurnya 9 tahun, karena Deidara juga baru kelas 3 Smp. Oke deh, segitu aja. So, RnR pleace...

**

* * *

Pairing: Deidara (female version) X Sasori.  
Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto...  
Genre: Romance, Angst.  
Warning: OOC AND AU.**

Eventhough our meets is very short. But, all of accident we cross will be the sweets memory is will be in my mind forever and never after, until me die. My love.  
--------------------------

**Deidara P.O.V**

Panas mentari makin menusuk kulitku, tapi bukan hal itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah sebelum Ice cream-ku mencair.

Tapi, karena kecerobohanku, sebuah kendaraan yang melaju kencang dari arah barat hampir saja menyerempetku. Aku terjatuh, telapak tangan lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Bruk.  
_"Oow, Sakit"._

"Deidara!! Lo gak apa kan?", tanya Konan sambil membantuku berdiri dan membersihkan seragamku yang kotor karena debu.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil terus mengumpat diriku yang ceroboh ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba, pria yang hampir menabrakku menghampiri kami dan menanyakan hal yang sama padaku.

"Sory gw gak sengaja, elo gak apa 'kan? Ada yang luka?", suaranya terdengar bijak ditelingaku.

"Aa, enggak. Gue yang salah karena gak hati-hati", jawabku gugup.

"Beneran gak apa?", tanya pria yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku itu, memastikan.

"Iya, gue beneran gak apa kok", aku tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Bagus deh. Tapi sekali lagi gue minta maaf", pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

XoX

"Oya, gue boleh minta nomer Handphone lo?", tanya cowok itu to the point.

Mendadak, aku dibuat shouk oleh pertanyaan barusan.

"Hh?! Buat apa?", tanyaku bingung.

"Kalo seandainya nanti ada yang sakit, biar gue bawa lo ke dokter", jawabnya.

"Ee, sebelumnya gue makasih banget karena lo udah punya itikat baik, tapi-".

"Gimana kalo lo aja yang kasih no Hp", sela Konan.

"Ou, boleh".

Ntah mengapa, dengan senang hati ia memberikan nomer _Handphone_-nya. Ia tak terlihat keberatan sedikit pun. Memang sedikit mencurigakan bagiku, tapi tak apalah, toh dia yang memberikan nomer Hp-nya, bukan aku yang memberinya nomer Hp-ku.

"Oke deh, kalo kaki atau tangan Deidara sakit, lo bakal langsung kita hubungi, Ya kan Dei"  
"Sebenarnya itu gak perlu", jawabku sedikit ragu.

XoX

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan sesuatu.

_Ice creamnya?!_ pikirku sambil mencari letak jatuhnya ice cream pesanan Naruto itu.

Dan, yang kudapati adalah ice cream rasa blueberry yang tercecer berantakan. Mencair. Mengotori jalanan dan sedikit diseragamku.

Fuh, aku menghela nafas sedih.

"Biar gue ganti ice cream itu", cetus pemuda itu.

"Hah? Gak, gak perlu, gue bisa beli sendiri", jawabku.

"Gak apa jangan sungkan ini juga karena kesalahan gue. Nah, ayo naik, kita beli ice cream dan supaya gue juga bisa nganterin lo pulang!", katanya sambil naik ke atas ducati warna hitam dengan motif lidah api.

"Tapi-"

"Udahlah Dei-chan, susah amat bilang 'Ya'-nya", Konan mendorong tubuhku dan menyuruhku naik.

"Elo gimana?".

"Gue, ya pulang dong", balasnya santai.

"Ya udah, kita pergi dulu".

"Oke, hati-hati ya Dei! Inget, orang yang bonceng lo itu adalah orang asing", goda gadis itu sebelum pria berambut merah yang membocengku memacu motornya.

Yah, mau tak mau aku pergi ke minimarket bersama orang yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya. Saat itu aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat deg-degan ketika dengannya. Jujur, baru pertama kali aku dibonceng oleh seorang pemuda yang tampan seperti dia.

**Deidara P.O.V end...**

XoX

Sesampainya di rumah Deidara…

"Makasih ya udah nganterin gue pulang, dan maaf udah bikin lo repot...", garuk-garuk kepala.

"Haha, gak kok, elo sama sekali gak ngerepotin gue", ucap pemuda berambut merah bata itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oya, nama gue Sasori", menjulurkan tangannya.

"G, gue Deidara", blushing mode on.

XoX

Hampir beberapa menit keduanya berjabat tangan, namun seorang tiba-tiba muncul dan merusak suasana...

"Nee-san udah pulang ya? Kok gak langsung masuk? Ice cream titipan Naru mana? Dan, siapa cowok itu?", tanya Naruto yang baru muncul itu bertubi-tubi. Dan dengan tidak sopannya Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk sosok Sasori.

Reflek, keduanya cepat-cepat melepas jabatan itu.

"Ee, ya udah gue pulang dulu", kata Sasori kemudian." Kalo ada sesuatu lo telfon gue ya", menaiki motor _Ducati_-nya.

"Iya, sekali lagi, thanks ya!", kata Deidara dengan gugupnya.

Pria itu hanya membalas kata-kata Deidara dengan senyuman. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang mampu membuatnya kembali tersipu.

"_Bye_, Dei-chan, ucap Sasori sebelum memacu motornya meninggalkan Deidara dan adik kecilnya yang masih setia di tempatnya...

XoX

Tak lama setelah Sasori dengan moyornya menhilang di balik tikungan…

"Nee-san jangan senyum-senyum gitu, mana Ice creamnya?", ucap Naruto.

"Ini", memberikan ice cream itu dengan ketusnya. Lagian, sapa juga yang senyum.

"Emang dia siapa? Pacar Nee-san?", tanya Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang Deidara.

"Bukan. Lagian itu bukan urusan kamu yang anak-anak".

"Masa sich? Padahal, kalian cocok lho~…".

Gadis itu tidak membalas apa-apa. Padahal, komentar Naruto tadi mampu membuatnya tersipu.

XoX

Malam harinya, di kamar Deidara...

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya membayangkan sosok Sasori. Wajah tampannya terus berputar dalam ingatannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik selimut tebalnya.

_"Kapan gue bisa ketemu dia lagi ya?"_, gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan, ia mulai terlarut dalam indahnya mimpi. Dan berharap, jika ia dan Sasori dapat bertemu lagi dalam dunia maya itu.

XoX

Tbc...

XoX

**Yeach, chapie 2 owari... Sekali lagi, saia tunggu reviewnya ya... Ja ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 update. Thanks buat yang udah review, dan maaf baru update sekarang. Settingnya saia buat sebelum hari valentine. Oh iya, jangan lupa baca Konoha Show, ya!. Terakhir, RnR please... ^_^)  
**---  
**Pairing: Deidara (female version) X Sasori.  
Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto...  
Genre: Romance, Angst.  
Warning: OOC AND AU.**

---  
**Summary: Eventhough our meets is very short. But, all of accident we cross will be the sweets memory is will be in my mind forever and never after, until me die. My love.**

Sabtu sore di rumah Deidara...

Gadis berambut kuning bernama Deidara itu sedang mengangkat telfon dari seseorang...

**"APAAAAAAAAAA?!".**

"Aduh Dei-chan, gak usah lebay deh," Konan si penelpon sedikit menjauhkan **hp**-nya dari kuping kanannya.

"Abis, tiba-tiba lo ngajakin gue buat double date, padahal lo udah tau kalo gue jomblo dan gak pernah kencan sebelumnya~..." jawab Deidara jujur.

"Ahaha, udah deh, pokoknya lo ikut aja. Gue jemput lo jam 7 tepat. Dan-, dandan yang cantik ya! Karena ada kejutan menarik buat lo, bye," putus Konan tiba-tiba.

**Tut. Tut. Tut.  
**  
"Ha-hallow, Konan?!. Uh, dasar~...," dengus Deidara sebel.

Ckrek.

"Fuh, Jam 7," Deidara melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

**Deg.  
**  
**"A-APHAAAA?! Udah jam segini,"** gadis manis itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah tahu waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi.

**"DEIDARA, JANGAN LARI DI DALAM RUMAH!"** Teriak Kushina yang mendengar derap langkah Deidara.

**"IYAA, GOMEN KAA-SAN"** balas gadis itu.

XoX

**Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.  
**  
"Deidara, Deidara~... "teriak seseorang dari arah luar.

Ckrek.

"Ooh, Konan ya?" ucap Kushina begitu tau siapa yang bertamu waktu itu.

"Konbawa Tante, Deidara ada? Soalnya saya mau ngajak dia jalan-jalan" jelas Konan pada Kushina.

"Deidara? Dia ada kok. Mau Tante panggilin?" Tanya wanita berambut merah panjang itu dengan lembut.

"Uum, gak perlu Tante. Ntar bilang aja ke dia, kalo dia saya tunggu di gang depan," pesan Konan.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?".

"Mau ke Gramed Tante" Jawab Konan.

Kushina mengangguk, "Iya, nanti Tante sampai 'kan".

"Kalo gitu makasih ya, Tan-. Permisi..."pamitnya.

"Yah".

XoX

**Di Gang depan...**

"Hey, Maaf gue tel...at" Kata-kata Deidara seakan mengambang diudara begitu melihat sosok pemuda dihadapannya.  
"Dei-dara?!" ucap pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasori.  
"Sa-sori, kok lo ada disini?" Tanya Deidara heran.  
"Lho?! Bukannya, lo bilang luka bekas tabrakan waktu itu sakit?" Saori balik bertanya.  
_Ng?!_ Deidara mengernyit bingung.  
_"Jangan-jangan..."_ tebak hati kecil Deidara.

XoX

**Deidara POV**

Huh, duga'anku benar. Ini semua memang ulah Konan. Sebelum menelfonku, dia menelfon Sasori dengan embel-embel namaku. Mengajak Sasori bertemu dengan alasan kalau kakiku tiba-tiba sakit. Untung saja tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kami. Yah, walaupun aku sempat shock karena tau-tau orang yang aku rindukan selama ini muncul dihadapanku.

Aku sempat berpikir lebih baik pulang dan tidur saja. Tapi, Sasori malah mengajakku jalan-jalan karena sudah terlanjur bertemu. Meski agak ragu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk jalan berdua dengan Sasori.

Awalnya kami berdua sama-sama merasa cagung, tapi date pertamaku dengan Sasori berjalan lancar sampai saat dia mengantarku pulang.

Aku sangat senang sekali waktu itu. Date pertamaku, dengan cinta pertamaku, akhirnya bukan hanya terjadi dalam mimpi indahku saja... Yah, bagaimana pun, ini juga karena Konan, semua tindakkan yang dia lakukan sangat menyenangkanku. Dia memang sahabat baikku... Thanks, Konan...

**Deidara POV END...**

XoX

**Di ruang kelas, Konoha High...**

"Ohayou Deidara!" Sapa Konan dengan tampang sumringah.  
"Ohayou, Konan!" balas gadis bermata biru itu datar.

Setelah saling menyapa, keduanya diam hampir beberapa saat.

"Eem, Konan, kenapa lo ngelakuin hal kayak gitu sih?" Tanya Deidara to the point.  
"Hal apa?" pura-pura tidak tahu.  
"Jangan ngeles deh, kemaren lo telfon Sasori dan bilang kalo kaki gue sakit 'kan?" Kata Deidara ketus.  
"Emang kenapa? 'Kan, tindakan gue gak salah" Balas Konan santai.  
"Tentu aja salah, kenapa lo gak bilang kalo lo pengen gue dan Sasori ketemu?! Paling nggak, dandanan gue gak biasa-biasa aja semalem," blushing.  
"'Kan ini semua kejutan? Lagian, gue juga udah nyuruh lo dandan yang cantik 'kan?".

"Habis, gue pikir cuma ketemuan ama lo dan Pein, gak taunya...".  
Belum selesai Deidara bicara, Konan menyela, "Yah, yang penting lo udah terkesan ama kejutan yang gue kasih".  
"Iya, kejutan itu benar-benar bikin gue jantungan" gerutu Deidara.  
"Hihihi, tapi lo seneng 'kan bisa ketemu dan jalan bareng dia?".  
"......" Deidara diam menahan malu.  
"Btw, dia ngajak lo pergi kemana?" Tanya Konan Pensaran.  
"MaTaZa **(Baca: Mau Tau Aza)**," Jawab perempuan berambut kuning itu.  
"Huh, pelit. Gue 'kan juga pengen tau gimana first date lo bareng dia," Rengek Konan manja.  
"Udahlah, tanya aja ke dia sendiri, 'kan lo punya nomer hp-nya!".  
"Nomer hp-nya udah gak perlu lagi jadi gue buang aja".  
"Hh?" Deidara terbelalak.  
"Lagian, gue udah gak perlu ngelakuin hal yang kayak kemaren, soalnya ya, kalo Sasori pengen ngajak lo jalan, tinggal telfon ke rumah lo aja" ucap Konan seenaknya.  
"Hah? Kalo gitu bisa gawat. Ntar kalo yang ngangkat orang rumah gimana?".  
"Udah tenang aja, Sasori 'kan bukan peneror yang slalu gangguin lo".  
Deidara manyun.  
"Tetep aja gawat, 'kan dia cowok. Trus kalo orang tua gue tau, ada anak cowok telfon ke rumah gue pasti bakal di tanya macam-macam," kata gadis manis itu agak berlebihan.  
"Jangan jadi panaroid gitu deh. Sasori orang baik, jadi orang tua lo gak akan tanya macam-macam ke elo".  
Deidara mingkem.  
XoX  
Bel tanda masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Dan dengan semangat baru diawal minggu, semua murid mendengarkan pelajaran dengan tenang dan seksama. Minus Deidara, yang kadang tersipu dan Gr karena kejadian kemarin. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Sasori.  
"Gue dikasih apa ama Saso ya? Kok, gue jadi kepikiran dia terus," gumamnya.  
"Jampi-jampi mungkin," sahut Konan tiba-tiba.  
Deidara terhentak, "Apa'an sih lo," malu.  
"Elo yang apa'an, ini masih jam pelajaran tau, bukan jam mikirin Sasori," goda Konan sambil terkikik.

**"Urusai!".**  
"Hihihihi..." Konan terkikik menahan geli  
XoX  
Malam harinya di kamar Deidara... Ia termenung menatap bintang-bintang.

**Deidara P.O.V  
**  
Aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Apa, aku benar-benar menyukainya? Atau, semua ini hanya sekedar rasa kagumku padanya?. Kalau ini memang cuma rasa kagum, harus ya aku merasa malu, deg-degan, dan salting kalau di depan dia? Huh, payah! Aku gak tau gimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Atau, aku yang bodoh karena memungkiri semuanya?.

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Lalu, menatap kilauan cahaya bintang yang berkerlip bergantian.

"Bintangnya bener-bener indah. 2 hari lagi valentine, seandainya Sasori datang ke rumah, trus ngajak gue jalan-jalan keluar dimalam valentine, gue pasti gak akan nolak. Dan, kalo seandainya dia nembak gue waktu itu juga, gue pasti bakal nerima cinta dia dengan senang hati... Oh, betapa bahagianya," khayalku.

"Tapi, kenapa gue ngarep banget kalo Sasori bakal nembak gue ya?" Garuk-garuk kepala.

Udahlah, capek mikirin orang yang belum tentu lagi mikirin gue.

Aku beranjak dari tempat kududuk, dan menuju meja makan. Lapar, baru kali ini, mikirin orang yang disukai sampai selapar ini.

**Deidara P.O.V end  
**  
XoX

Esok harinya, sepulang sekolah...

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
**Bruuum...  
"Ng?! Sasori?!".**  
"Hi Deidara" sapa Sasori seraya tersenyum.  
"A, ada apa? Kok, lo tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah?" Ucap Deidara kikuk.  
"Lo ada waktu gak? Gue pengen ngajak lo makan es krim" Ajak pemuda berambut merah itu.  
Deidara blushing, "B-boleh".

Dengan dibonceng Sasori, Deidara pergi ke Sweets Cafe, tempat dimana bermacam-macam rasa es krim ada.  
XoX  
"Lo suka yang rasa apa?" Tanya Sasori.  
"Blueberry, Coklat, dan..."  
"Tiramitsu..." tebak Sasori.  
"Yup, gue juga suka rasa Tiramitsu, hahaha. Kok lo bisa tau?" Tanya Deidara .  
"Cuma asal nebak aja kok, kebetulan, gue juga suka rasa itu," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.  
_"Lo tau Sasori, senyum dan suara lo itu bikin jantung gue mau copot tau',"_ kata hati kecil Deidara.  
"Oya Sas, ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa sampai lo ngajak gue kesini?" Deidara memulai obrolan.  
"Malam valentine besok lo gak ada janji ama seseorang 'kan?" .  
"Hah?".  
"Soalnya gue pengen ngajak lo jalan. Gimana?" ajak Sasori sambil melahap ice krimnya.  
_"Iya, gue mau. Gue terima ajakkan lo dengan senang hati,"_ pikir gadis itu penuh suka cita.  
"Gue pikir-pikir dulu ya Sas. Karena gue juga mesti minta ijin ortu dulu..." Deidara sok jual mahal.  
Sasori kembali tersenyum, "Tentu, gue tunggu jawaban lo secepatnya ya".  
Deidara mengangguk mantap sambil melahap ice cream rasa tiramitsu dihadapannya dengan malu-malu. Sesekali keduanya saling mencuri-curi pandang.

**XxX  
Tbc...  
XxX**

**Yup, selesai sudah, maaf kalo gak karuan. Tapi saia masih tunggu kritik dan sarannya…. ARIGATOU MINNA….**


End file.
